Cat's Bully
by 13matthi
Summary: Cat is being bullied by a new girl at Hollywood Arts and Tori suspects something is wrong, Cat struggles with telling her friends the truth and letting the bully "play" with her. Features a special guest appearance from Sam Puckett from the Sam and Cat universe.
1. Chapter 1

Cat's Bully Part 1

*Disclaimer: I don't Victorious, if I did, it would've had a proper ending, just saying*

 _Cat has always been a cheerful, sweet, fun girl who everyone loved, she enjoyed going to school and being with her friends, but then Cat started to act a bit strange when a new girl came to Hollywood Arts and decided to make Cat her new playmate_

One day at school Cat comes skipping to Tori's locker as her brunette haired friend is getting her books out of her locker

"Hi" Cat said in her cheerful voice

"Hey" Tori said happy to see her friend "Hey, how come you were late to Sikowitz's class this morning?" Tori asked feeling concerned

Cat immediately tried to think of an answer "Oh umm, I was stuck in the bathroom"

"All morning?" Tori asked somewhat suspicious

"Yeah!" Cat said

"OKay, Cat you've been acting kinda weird lately, more than usual"

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Cat asked feeling offended

"Nothing, I just meant you don't seem like you usual happy and cheerful self" Tori said trying to calm her friend down

"Oh" Cat responded

"Is there something wrong?" Tori asked

"No, nothing" Cat said but Tori could tell Cat was lying she knew her friend long enough to know when there was something wrong

"OK, I mean Cat there is something bothering you, you know you can always come to me or Jade or any of us right?"

"Yeah, but I'm OK, I promise"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"OK" Tori said as she closed her locker "Well it's time for lunch you wanna come and sit with us"

"Sure" Cat says then she sees a large muscular women at around 240 coming towards them "Umm, I'll meet you there"

"OK?" Tori said

"I have to, go do something" Cat said nervously then she bolted for the stairs leaving Tori confused then Tori shook her head and walked away as Cat peeked her head around the staircase

The muscular woman stopped at the staircase "Cat Valentine!" she said in a loud booming voice

"Coming!" Cat said in a scared voice as she ran down the stairs

"Let's go" The muscular woman said as she grabbed Cat by the wrist

"Where are we going?" Cat said very worried

"You'll see" the beefy girl said as she chuckled taking Cat towards the bathroom

"No, no, not again!" Cat yelled as the girl threw Cat into the bathroom "Martha please!" Cat yelled as Martha walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind her

At the Asphalt Cafe

Tori, Andre, Robbie, Beck and Jade are eating lunch but Tori is checking her phone worried about Cat

"Where is she?" Tori said looking at her phone "Cat's gonna miss lunch"

"Why don't you go look for her" Jade said picking apart her fries

"Aren't you guys at all a little bit worried, she's been acting strange lately" said Tori

"She is strange" said Jade

"Yeah, what's new" Andre said agreeing with Jade

"Andre!" said Tori sounding shocked that Andre would agree with Jade "I mean she's acting more weird than usual"

"Maybe she's having girl problems" said Robbie

"What?" Tori asked in a confused voice

"Well once a month my mom will"

"Dude!" Beck says cutting Robbie off

"Can't you see we're eating?" said Andre

"Yeah but"

"That doesn't mean you had to" Tori stops as soon as Cat walks up soaking wet "Cat"

Cat sits down as her friends look at her

"What happened to you?" Jade asked not sounding concerned but like she did this to herself

"Oh umm, I...I went to the bathroom and I slipped and fell into the toilet" said Cat

Jade bursts out laughing causing Cat to look offended that Jade would laugh

"Jade!" Tori yells

"What? It's not my fault she fell in a toilet"

"Yeah but it doesn't give you the right to laugh at her" Tori says

"Ok, OK, I'm sorry" Jade says directing her apology at Cat

"It's fine" Cat says feeling sad

"You OK?" Tori asks

"Yeah" Cat says with a sad sigh then she gets a call on her pearphone "Ugh" Cat answers "Hello? OK, be right there" Cat stands up as she puts her phone "I gotta go"

"But you just got here" said Robbie

"Yeah hang out for a while" said Andre

"Sorry, I can't" Said Cat before running off

"See? Don't you guys think there's something going on?" Tori asked

"I think you're worrying too much" said Beck

"What?" said Tori

"Look, if something was going on, Cat would tell us" said Beck

"Yeah, it's not like Cat to hide something from us" said Andre

"Well there was that one time she tried living here at Hollywood Arts because her parents moved to Idaho so we got her to move in with her grandmother" said Robbie

"ROBBIE!" Jade yelled

"What?" Tori said in shock because she, Andre and Beck had not been told about this

"This is the first time I'm hearing about this" Beck says

"Yeah, what gives?" said Andre

"Look, it doesn't matter OK? Because she's happy now" said Jade

"Yeah, she's living with her grandmother" said Robbie "Well actually let me correct myself, she was until she got a new roommate"

"Oh yeah Sam" said Jade

"Yeah" Robbie said

"OK guys! Can we please talk about why Cat is acting weird, none of you are worried?"

"No" Andre replied

"I don't think there's anything to worry about" Beck said

"If there's anything bothering Cat she'll tell us" said Robbie

"Yeah, you worry too much Vega" said Jade

"Right, maybe you're right" said Tori as she takes her drink "Maybe Cat is fine and I'm just overthinking things"

At Tori's House

Tori is on the couch writing on a notebook when there's a knock on the door waiting for Cat to arrive so they can work on their math project

"Oh good Cat's here" she said as she got off the couch "I'm coming!" Tori opened the door

"Hi" Cat said in an unhappy tone then she walked in with a little limp alarming Tori

"Hey, what's wrong with your leg?" Tori asked

"Oh, I uh, fell down the stairs" said Cat

"Is that why we didn't see you at school for the rest the day?" Tori asked

"Mmm-hmm" Cat nodded

"How did you fall?" Tori asked

"I tripped, on my shoes" Cat said

"OK, umm, need anything" Tori asked trying to be helpful

"No, I'm fine let's just work on the match project" Cat said as she sat down on the couch

"OK" Tori said as she sat down next to Cat

"So where are we?" Cat asked as she pulled out her textbook

"Chapter 10, Page 5" Tori said flipping through the pages but while Cat opened her book Tori took a quick glance down at Cat's feet and noticed that Cat's shoes are different than the ones she was wearing during school but she decides not to address it not wanting to make Cat upset.

The next day at school

At Sikowitz's class

Cat walks in still limping

"Hey Cat!" Tori says greeting her friend

"Hey" Cat says sitting down feeling a little tired

"What's wrong with your leg?" Andre asked

"I fell down the stairs yesterday and was sent home" said Cat

"Oh, I have some cream that'll help with the limping" Robbie said

"No thanks" Cat sighed

Tori looked at Jade and Beck but then turned away as Sikowitz came in

"Hello children! We have a new student joining us today" Sikowitz exclaimed "Martha come in!"

Cat's eyes widened with fear as Martha walked in and once Martha saw Cat she grinned and Cat looked at her scared

Tori looked over at Cat and started to put the pieces of the puzzle together

Sikowitz pointed to a chair to Cat's right "Martha why don't you take a seat next to Cat"

"OK" Martha said as she walked over to her seat the Martha sat down nearly crushing her chair

Cat felt fear rush through her body

"Now let's begin, oh I know! Cat!"

"What?" Cat said quickly

"Come on up, we're gonna do an acting exercise" Sikowitz said

"Kay Kay" Cat shivered thinking about Martha being in the same room as her

"And, Oh Martha how about you"

Cat felt herself freeze in fear as Martha got up from her chair and walked up to the stage

Tori's eyes widen as the 6 foot Martha stood over five foot Cat, even Jade looked a bit freaked out at Martha's size

"Now in this acting exercise you two are gonna pretend to" before Sikowitz finishes his sentence Cat falls backwards fainting

Tori went up to the stage to check on her friend "Cat!"

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Cat's Bully Part 2

*Disclaimer: I don't Victorious, if I did, Cat Valentine would've had a solo song*

A few minutes passed and when Cat woke up she found herself in the nurse's office with Tori

"What happened?" Cat asked as she slowly sat up

"You were in Sikowitz's class and you fainted" Tori said

"Oh" Cat replied

"Are you OK?" Tori asked

"Yeah, I must've been dehydrated" Cat asked

Tori looked at Cat still thinking something was up but decided to believe her this time "OK, well the good thing is you're OK, the nurse said you likely were dehydrated like you said, she recommended you to get some water and take it easy"

"KK" Cat replied trying to sound like her cheery self

Tori looked at Cat with worry but told herself to relax "Come on, it's lunch time" Tori said helping Cat off the bed

"Uhh"

"What? Cat yesterday and the previous days you've missed lunch"

"I know, I just" Cat said stammering

"I'm not letting you miss this time" Tori said "Come on" Tori takes Cat by the hand and instead of fighting Cat decides to oblige

At the Asphalt Cafe

Tori and Cat are eating with their friends

"See Cat? Doesn't this feel better? You're with your friends" Tori said trying to comfort her

"Yeah" Cat said with a smile then Cat felt a shadow over her shoulder

Tori's eyes looked up "Uh Cat"

"I don't wanna look up" Cat said but she still looks up at Martha "Oh hi Martha, wanna join us"

"No! Cat, come with me" Martha commanded

"Oh, OK" said Cat

"Bring your lunch" said Martha

"Kay, Kay" Cat said as she grabbed her lunch and got up from the table "Bye" she said to her friends then walked away with Martha

Tori looked on with concern for her friend

"Relax Vega" Jade said giving Tori a jab to the arm "She'll be fine"

Tori rubbed her arm but Jade's words didn't help

Inside

Cat looked on as Martha dumped Cat's lunch into a trash can

"There's your lunch and now" Martha grabbed Cat by the shirt "You" Martha picked Cat up then dumped her into the trash can and pushed it down the hallway, Martha laughed as she watched the trash can hit the wall with Cat in it yelling "ow" upon impact

Martha walked up to the trash can then grabbed Cat by the shirt and pulled her out "Enjoy the ride?" she asked the redhead

"Not really" Cat groaned

"Sure you did" Martha said giving Cat a playful slap to the cheek then she put Cat back in the trash can and walked off

Cat groaned as she struggled to get out while Tori who came looking for her came around the corner

"Cat!" Tori yelled as Cat landed on the floor "What happened?" Tori asked as she ran up to Cat "Did Martha do this?"

"No" Cat said knowing full well that it was a lie

"But, you're a smelly" Tori said

"Yeah" Cat said looking at her now dirty shirt

"Cat you've gotta tell a teacher" Tori said

"No!" Cat said "I'm OK, I promise"

"No you're not, you just crawled out of a trash bin" Tori said putting her hands on Cat's shoulders "You've gotta end this"

"I can't Tori" said Cat

"Why?" Tori asked

"I just" Cat looked past Tori "I just can't OK!" Cat took off before Tori could stop her

"Cat!" Tori yelled

Cat runs towards the stairs where a leg comes out and trips her and makes her fall face first into the steps

"OW!" Cat yelped then a hand grabbed the back of her hair and held her up

"Listen here Valentine, you better not have told her crap you hear me?" Martha said as she rammed Cat into a locker

Cat cried in pain "I didn't, I swear" Martha took Cat's arm and bent it behind her back

"You swear? You redhead freak!" Martha said into Cat's ear pulling and twisting on Cat's arm

"Cat?" Tori yelled looking for her

"Yes, Yes, now let me go" Cat cried then Martha dropped Cat and took off then when Martha was out of sight Tori came around the corner to find Cat laying on the floor

"Cat!" Tori nearly screamed going to her friends side "Are you OK?" she asked her friend as she helped her sit up. Cat looked at Tori tears staining her face "Cat" Tori felt her heart break

Cat gave Tori a hug, as the redhead cried Tori held Cat close while she wondered why no one did anything to help Cat since there were people around in the halls.

"Cat, do you wanna talk?" Tori asks

"No" Cat manages to say

"OK, I won't force it" Tori says

After a few minutes Cat and Tori get up and they head outside where Martha is waiting in the parking lot

Cat feels herself freeze with fear

"It's alright, I'm right here" Tori said comfortably

Martha got in her car and drove away allowing Cat and Tori to sigh with relief but they knew it wasn't the last they've seen of Martha

"You wanna come over to my house?" Tori asked

"No, I think I'll be OK" Cat said and at that moment Sam Puckett rode up on her motorcycle

"Yo! Cat let's go!" Sam yelled waving her over

"Coming!" Cat yelled back trying to be cheery

"OK, well try to get some sleep tonight OK?" Tori said knowing today was rough for her

"Kay" said Cat

Tori and Cat hugged then Tori watched Cat leave with Sam on Sam's motorcycle

At Sam and Cat's house

Sam and Cat are relaxing comfortably on the couch as they watch TV when they hear a loud pounding on the door

Sam looks confused "Who's that?" Goes to get the door but Cat stops her

"I think I know" Cat says as she gets up "I'll get it"

"OK" Sam says with a chuckle

Cat opens the door to find Martha standing before her

"Martha, oh goodie" Cat says not sounding excited

"Oh" Sam gets off the couch "Cat, is this a new friend of yours?" Sam asks

"Umm, well" Cat tries not to answer

"You could say that?" Martha says

"So Martha, what are you doing here?" Cat asked

"You seemed a little stressed so I thought we could hang out" Martha said sounding friendly

"OH, really?" Cat said

"Yeah, there's this place called Bots"

"Oh I love Bots" Cat said

"Oh you've been there?" Martha said "Well let's go" she takes Cat by the hand

"Sam?" Cat looks at Sam

"Go have fun" Sam says not realizing that Cat wants her to come with

"No, no, SAM!" Cat yells as Martha drags her away and Sam closes the door "SAAAAAMMMM!" Cat screams while Sam walks away from the door

At Bots Cat and Martha are eating nachos

"So, you like Nachos huh?" Cat says nervously

"Yeah, uh you know what?" Martha says as she looks at her plate of Nachos

"Wha-what?" Cat says

"HEY! RED ROBOT THING!" Martha yells

The red robot comes up "Yes" he asks

"This plate of nachos needs more cheese, hers too" Martha says

"No, I got enough!" Cat says

"No, don't be silly" Martha smiles

The red robot fires hot cheese spraying it all over Cat causing Cat to scream in pain

Martha laughs hysterically as Cat screams while Hot Cheese is sprayed all over her then the Red Robot leaves

"How's your cheese?" Martha asks

"I feel like you did that on purpose" Cat says

Martha laughs "I've been here before, and I can't believe how many times that happens, it's so funny!" Martha almost falls over laughing but Cat doesn't find it amusing at all

At Sam and Cat's house

Cat returns covered in burns from the cheese much to Sam's surprise

"Whoa what happened to you?" Sam asks

"What happened? I GOT HOT CHEESE SPRAYED ALL OVER ME! THAT"S WHAT HAPPENED!" Cat says angrily

"At Bots?" Sam asks

"Yes! Martha asked for more Hot Cheese and then I got sprayed with hot cheese"

"Well, it must've been an accident" Sam said

"Yeah an accident' Cat says sarcastically "I'm going to bed" Cat walks to her room

"Are you OK?" Sam asks sounding concerned

"I'M FINE!" Cat yells then she goes into her room and slams the door

At Hollywood Arts the next Day

Cat comes walking down the stairs with books in her when Martha walks by "Hey Redhead"

"Martha" Cat says scared

Tori looks up from her locker

"Enjoy last night" Martha asks

"Not really?" Cat says

"Huh, that's too bad" Martha says then she smacks the books out Cat's hands to the floor and this makes Tori furious

Tori gets up "HEY!" Martha turns to Tori "Get away from her" Tori says seething with anger

"What are you gonna do about it Vega?" Martha says then she pushes Tori to the floor "Huh? Whatcha gonna do?" She says but Tori simply looks up at Martha angrily "That's what I thought" Martha turns to Cat "See you later, red" Makes Cat flinch by making it look like she's about to hit her then she walks away laughing

Cat kneels down and starts picking up her books then Tori helps her

"Thanks" Cat says

"You're welcome" Tori says "Cat, you need to say something"

"I can't!" Cat says

"Why not!" Tori asks

"Because I" Cat looks at Tori then looks away "Just because" she takes her books from Tori and stands up

Tori stands up "This isn't gonna end unless you tell somebody, please Cat"

"I can't Tori, and you can't either" Cat says

"Why? Cat please tell me what's going on, I can't help unless I know" Tori says

"I just, I can't" Cat says then she storms away

Tori looks sad "What should I do?" she asks herself before sitting down on the steps

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Cat's Bully Part 3

*Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, if I did, Cat would get all the bibble she wants*

 _After the confrontation at the stairs Cat was quiet for rest of the periods before lunch so before lunch Tori decided to go to Mr. Lane and ask him for help_

In Mr. Lane's office

"Thanks for talking with me Mr. Lane" says Tori

"Sure thing, so what's the problem?" Mr. Lane asks

"Well I have this friend, who is being bullied but she doesn't wanna tell me what's going on, she refuses to go to anyone, not the teachers, not her friends, no one, and I know what might be going on, but I don't wanna do anything that could make things worse, because, it sounds like something bad might happen if she tells or if I do."

"I see, you have a friend who's being bullied and they're not speaking up for herself, this friend, you don't want her to get hurt correct?"

"Yeah, but I want to help her, it's just, I don't want anything bad to happen to her, I know I should tell someone, but if I do, then my friend could get hurt"

"Tori let me ask you something, this friend, does she go here?"

"Maybe" Tori says

"It's OK, you can let me know, Tori if you let this continue, you're only making it worse, you're only doing more harm than good"

"Yeah, she's goes to school here"

"Is it Cat?" Mr. Lane guesses

"How did you"

"Well it can't be Jade, Jade would probably hit someone if they tried to pick on her right?"

"Right, yeah it's Cat, I've been trying to help and I just can't get through to her, she's so scared, and I'm so scared for her." Tori says "I'm scared something's gonna happen" said Tori

"Then you telling someone is the right thing, because I know, I'll make sure that the teachers have an eagle eye on what's going on, don't worry"

"But what if Cat gets mad at me for telling you?" Tori asks

"She'll forgive you, Cat's gonna be fine Tori"

"Yeah, it's Cat, I hope you're right" Tori says

"Now go on, it's lunch time"

"Yes sir" Tori says getting off the couch

At the Asphalt Cafe

Tori walks up to the table to find all her friends except Cat "Hey, where's Cat?" Tori asks

"Oh she texted and said she was eating lunch with Martha" Jade said

"She's with Martha!" Tori said sounding alarmed

"Yeah" Andre said

"Oh no" Tori said as she turned around then ran back to the school

Inside

Tori came running through the halls looking and calling for Cat "Cat! Cat!" Suddenly Tori heard a pounding come from the locker under hers "What the?" Tori kneeled down and opened the locker to find Cat inside "Cat!"

"Tori, get me out" Cat cried, her body all bent up in the locker

"Give me your hand" Tori said then Cat gave Tori her hand and carefully got Cat out of the locker after a couple minutes then Cat fell into Tori's arms crying

"Oh gosh Cat" Tori said feeling herself choke up knowing her friend is going through so much pain and agony

After a few minutes Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre come looking for Tori and Cat as the two stand up

"Hey there you two are" Robbie said

"We were wondering where you were" said Andre

"Yeah, everything alright?" Beck asked

Tori looked furious at the so called friends that were suppose to be Cat's friends that haven't been there when Cat needed them "You let this happen to Cat?!" Tori said

"What? What happened?" Jade said

"I WAS STUCK IN A LOCKER!" Cat yelled

"Why would you put yourself in a locker?" Robbie joked trying to cheer Cat up but this only angered Cat more resulting in Cat to push Robbie down and storm off

"What was that for?"

Tori looks at her four friends angrily "You four are some friends, where you earlier today when Martha was harassing Cat?"

"Wait what?" Jade says stunned to hear that Cat was being harassed

"Oh you didn't know, you also didn't know she was thrown down stairs by her? Or how about when she came to lunch after being dunked in a toilet, you just laughed, why? Because, oh, Cat fell in another toilet again" Tori becomes red with anger as Beck, Andre, Jade and Robbie look ashamed "The one time, THE ONE TIME SHE NEEDED YOU! And you all laughed in her face? You basically slapped her, you all treated it like another "Cat moment" without thinking that maybe there was more to it! Did you ever think that there could be more going on in that girl's head than what we see? We're suppose to be her friends and yet" Tori looks right at Jade "Sometimes we're not better than that bully"

Jade's eyes widen as she realizes the last comment was meant for her

"Cat is being bullied, and you guys didn't even figured that out, you just joked and laughed! You should ashamed of yourselves, some friends you four are" Tori walks away leaving Andre, Robbie, Beck and Jade to think

In Art

Cat is painting when suddenly a paint bomb goes off spraying Cat covering her in paint

Robbie and Tori both look over at Cat while Martha laughs and laughs and Cat begins to cry

Robbie looks away as Tori looks on in anger and concern

The Next Morning in Sikowitz Class

Cat is on stage doing a scene with Tori

"But Mom I don't wanna go to Aunt Betty's" said Cat

"Now Dear I" Tori stops when Cat gets hit with a spit wad knocking her down and at first Tori looks down at Cat in shock and concern then she looks over at Martha angrily

Martha gives Tori an evil smile as she hides the straw

Tori looks over at her friends, Beck puts his hand on his forehead, Robbie hangs his head, Andre shakes his head, Jade leans over in her chair putting her head in her hands while Tori gives them a death glare

In the Hallway

Cat is walking through the hallway with a soda in her hand then Martha steps in her way

"Hey!" Martha yells making Cat jump and Jade look at them from her locker and Tori look up from hers

"Give me your soda" Martha demands

"No" Cat says scared

"What was that?" Martha says

Tori gets up ready to save Cat but Jade slams her locker having seen enough

Martha looks up having heard the sound of Jade's locker slamming

"MARTHA!" Jade yells as she turns to Cat and Martha "Leave my friend alone" she hisses walking slowly and menacingly

Tori smiles as Beck, Andre and Robbie stop at the top of the staircase

"Hey" Robbie gets shushed before he can say anymore

Martha pushes Cat down which only angers Jade more "What are you gonna do about it?" Steps up towards Jade "Huh?"

"Oh you shouldn't have done that" Jade hisses

"Whatcha gonna do? Huh goth?" Martha says

"I'm gonna give you, the count of 3 to run, 1" Martha gets closer "2" Jade's eyes widen realizing Martha isn't scared of her "3?" Martha grabs Jade by the shirt before Jade can act then throws Jade into the staircase which is about a foot away from them

Tori looks shocked and the guys look scared

"Jade!" Beck says going to her side "You OK?"

"Call the nurse! I think she broke my back" Said Jade

"Any of you other losers wanna go?" Martha yells causing Andre and Robbie to book it then Beck to pick up Jade and run up the stairs and away

"Cowards!" Martha yells then looks at Tori "Hello Vega" Martha steps on Cat's head making her cry

"Cat! Don't hurt her!" Tori yells

"Tori" Cat cries as tears drip down her face

"Oh it's OK, it won't hurt after I crush your stupid redhead into the floor" Martha says coldly

Cat cries and screams as Martha puts more pressure on Cat's head

"Whatcha gonna do Vega? Huh?" Martha laughs

"Get off of my friend!" Tori yells as she runs head first into Martha knocking her down then Tori gets up and grabs Cat and runs away with her before Martha can get to her feet

At the Nurse

The nurse is looking at Jade's back while Cat has an ice pack on her head and Tori is yelling at the boys for running away

"How could you just run away like that?"

"What did you want us to do?" Andre asks

"Yeah we're not gonna hit a women!" said Robbie

"Oh I barely call her a woman" said Tori

"It doesn't matter, we're not gonna lower ourselves to that, we got morals Tori" said Beck

"OK, so standing up for your friends means you can't do something _without_ hitting a girl?" Tori asks then she looks at Robbie and Andre "I mean OK, I expected Beck to Jade to the nurse but you two, you could've at least got Principal Helen or somebody, but no, where did you hide, a closet"

"We were scared" said Andre

"Oh yeah, good excuse" said Tori sarcastically

"I have a headache" Cat says

Tori turns to Cat and runs her hand down the back of Cat's head "I know" Tori says sympathetically

Sikowitz comes in "Hey, there you all are" Looks at Jade and Cat "Whoa what happened"

"Can I tell him?" Tori asks

"I guess" Cat finally says giving in

"Sikowitz, Cat's been getting bullied"

"Bullied? By who?"

"Martha" Cat says

"Martha? The new girl?"

"Yes" says Tori

"Huh, I never would've guessed, how long has this been going on?"

"Yeah how long has this been going on?" Tori asked

"Since she came here" said Cat

"She came here four weeks ago" said Sikowitz

"It's been going on for a month?" said Tori

"Cat" Jade says in surprised her best friend didn't say anything

"Why didn't you say something?" said Robbie

"I wanted to but, I couldn't" said Cat

"Why not?" asked Andre

"Because I" Before Cat can explain her phone rings "Hold on" she says as she pulls out her phone "It's Martha, she sent a text"

"What does she want?" asked Beck

"She wants to hang out tonight" said Cat

"After what she just did to you?" asked Tori

"No!" said Jade

"I can't say no" said Cat

"Yes you can!" said Tori

"I can't" said Cat

"Why not?" asked Tori as she kneels down to Cat

"I just, I can't" Cat gets up nearly knocking Tori over then ran out of the room as Tori called after her "Cat!" Tori yelled

"Don't just stand there, go after her!" said Jade

Beck, Andre, Robbie and Tori run out of the nurse's office yelling after Cat

To Be Continued…...


	4. Chapter 4

Cat's Bully Part 4

*Disclaimer: I Don't Own Victorious: If I Did, Victorious would've crossed over with Zoey 101 and Drake and Josh*

Outside

Cat walks up to Martha

"You're late!" Martha hollered

"I know I'm sorry, I was just"

"I don't care let's go!" Martha said grabbing Cat by the arm then she took Cat to her car and the two got in just as Andre, Robbie, Beck and Tori made their way outside but before they could reach Martha's car Martha took off

"CAT!" Tori yelled

At Sam and Cat's House

Sam is on the phone with Jade

"Cat was what?! By Martha?" Sam's eyes fill with rage "I'm gonna pop that girl's head like a pimple!" Sam nearly kicked the couch but stopped herself "OK, thanks, bye" hangs up then screams as she throws her phone wishing she had known

At Martha's house

Cat walked into Martha's living room

"Wow Martha, nice place" said Cat

"Thanks, hey"

"What?" Cat asked then turned around into a punch to the face knocking her to the floor

At Sam and Cat's apartment at about 12:00 AM

Cat sneaks in quietly hoping not to wake Sam, Cat quietly makes her way to the bedroom but when she opens the door and goes in Sam sits up "Cat?" Sam says

"Uh-oh" Cat says to herself

Sam gets out of bed "Where have you been?" she asks turning on the light but before Cat can speak Sam sees that Cat has a black eye, a bruise on her left cheek, a swollen lip "What happened to you"

"I fell"

"What?" Sam said

"I was, umm, I" Cat tried thinking of a good excuse but her brain froze

"It looked like someone hit in the face" Sam said "Come with me" she said taking Cat to the bathroom

In the bathroom Sam helps treat the black eye with some medicine

"What happened?" Sam asks again

"Oh I was, rehearsing a scene and we had to fake fight and umm"

"And you were punched in the face?" said Sam

"Yeah" said Cat

"Or, you went Martha's house and she punched you" said Sam

"How did you?" Cat said

"Please mama knows, also Jade called me and told me everything"

"I'm sorry Sam, I should've told you" said Cat

"Yeah, but, why didn't you?" said Sam

"Because she scared me" said Cat

"Yeah, that was explained to me, but there's more, isn't there?" asked Sam

"There could be, but I don't wanna talk about it" said Cat

"Cat please, I wanna know, I mean you came past midnight after hanging out with Martha, she did something to you, what happened?" said Sam

"Nothing, she just, hurt me" said Cat

"Well I can see that, Cat, you gotta tell me why you're not telling anyone, please I wanna help you, Tori wants to help you, Jade, Beck, Robbie, Andre" said Sam

"They don't wanna help" said Cat as she walks out of the bathroom

"What?" said Sam walks after Cat into the bedroom

"Beck, Andre and Robbie, they don't wanna help, they haven't been there for me, they haven't done anything, they never stood up to Martha, Jade and Tori did" said Cat

"Maybe they're scared" said Sam

"I guess, look can we just not talk about this anymore, I'm tired" said Cat

"But Cat" said Sam

"Please?" asked Cat

"Fine" Sam said with a sigh

"Thanks" said Cat

"Sure thing" said Sam then the two hugged even though Sam has stated that she's not a hugger she let this one go because she was so worried about Cat

In the morning at school Cat walked into school wearing glasses and a scarf which immediately set off a red alert to Tori but of course some of Cat's friends thought she was just being her usual "weird" self

"Cat?" Tori said calling Cat over to her locker

"Hi" Cat said "Bye" she said trying to walk away but Tori grabbed Cat's arm and turned her around

"What's up with the scarf and sunglasses, it's 70 degrees, and you're inside" Tori says going to take the scarf off Cat

"Don't touch it!" Cat said

"Why" Tori asked confused but then her confusion turned into worry "Cat, take off the scarf"

"No" Cat whined

"Caterina Valentine take off the scarf right now!" Tori demanded

Cat sighed then she took the scarf that was covering her mouth half her face off revealing the now semi swollen mouth and the bruise on her cheek

Tori looks shocked then Tori grabs Cat's sunglasses and takes them off which reveal the black eye "Oh my god" Tori says covering her mouth in shock

Cat looks sad as Tori puts her hand on Cat's shoulder

"Cat, what happened?"

"Martha happened" Cat admitted knowing she couldn't lie this time

"Martha did this to you?" Tori says in almost a whisper

Cat nods her head fighting back tears

"I knew I should've been there" said Tori feeling a lump in her throat

At this moment Jade, Beck, Andre and Robbie walk up making Tori's face go from shock anger as she turns Cat to her friends. When Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre see Cat's bruised, swollen face they gasp, Jade even puts her hand over her mouth in shock

"Oh my gosh, did Martha do this to you?" Jade asked

"Yes" said Cat

"Cat you need to end this" said Tori

"I told you I" Cat stops herself when she sees Martha coming "I gotta go!" Cat takes off running

"Cat!" Tori yelled

"Hello losers" Martha said walking up to Tori and the gang "Where's your little redhead? Did I send her home crying?"

"Her name is Cat" Robbie says trying to defend Cat

"What was that nerd boy" Martha said

"N-nothing" Robbie said backing away

"Look, we don't know what your deal is, but you need to stop picking on Cat" said Andre

"Or what?" asked Martha

"Or, or we, bye" Andre takes off running

"Andre!" Tori yelled angrily

Martha looks at Beck "What about you pretty boy? Anything you'd like to say?"

"I don't like what you did to my girlfriend yesterday, or Cat" Beck says "You know, you may think you're being funny but you're not, I don't know if it's some insecurity but you're just being mean"

"Oh, you talk big for a man with a small mouth" Martha says

Jade steps in between Martha and Beck "Wanna say that about him again? You think you're tough? You're not, oh great so you can throw people a foot away that's nifty! You can make someone fit in a locker lady freakin da! You're not as scary as you think you are! You're nothing more, than a six foot, overweight, freak of nature! And if my back didn't hurt so much from you throwing me into a flight of stairs, I would kick your butt so hard, you would forget your own name. Heck, you'd forget, what your bra size is." said Jade

"Cute, big talk, from a girl, with a bad back, you can't do anything to me honey, and you know it" Martha says then she looks at Tori "And what about you Vega? Huh? Got anything stupid to say today?"

"You know, yesterday it felt pretty good knocking you down, it felt awesome seeing you on your back, you know why? Because you hurt my friend. I did it yesterday, and trust me, I'll do it again."

"Is that a threat?" Martha asked

"Nooo, it's a promise!" said Tori

Martha smirked then walked away

In the Black box Theater

Cat is sitting alone when Martha finds her

"Get away from me" Cat says standing up to leave but when she turns to run Martha grabs her by the arm

"What's wrong? Didn't have fun last night?" Martha asks

"Just go away, what did I ever do to you?" Cat asks

"Nothing, I just like beating stupid redheads like you up" said Martha

"I don't understand" Cat says then Martha twists her arm and puts it behind Cat's back

"Listen here Cat, you better not have told your friends, or I will end you!" Martha throws Cat to the floor then picks up a chair

"What are you doing with those?" Cat asks crawling backwards

"I'm gonna show you what happens if you make me really, really angry!" Martha steps on Cat's stomach making her cry in pain

Cat screams for Tori's help

At Tori's Locker

Tori is getting her stuff when she hears Cat's screams for help "CAT!" Tori yells taking off

In the black box theater

Tori yells Cat's name but when she enters the room she finds Cat's unconscious body in the middle of the floor head busted open "CAT!" Tori yells going down to her friends side "Cat, Cat Oh my god"

Jade walks in "Cat!"

"Get a nurse!" Tori says frantically

Jade runs out

Tori looks down at Cat holding Cat's head trying to stop the bleeding with her sleeve while tears run down her face

To Be Continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Cat's Bully Part 5

*Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, if I did, there would've been more seasons*

 _After Cat was found unconscious in the Black Box Theater bleeding from the head, she was transported to a local medical facility where she received stitches_

Cat wakes up surrounded by her friends "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital" Tori explains as she holds onto Cat's hand

"Tori found you lying unconscious in the Black Box theater" said Jade

"Your head was bleeding real bad" said Tori

"That's why I have this bad headache?" said Cat

"Yeah, that's why" said Tori

"Do you remember what happened?" asked Beck

"Yeah, I was hiding from Martha, then she found me and I tried to get away, and she, she pushed me to the floor then hit me over the head as I tried to call for help" Cat explained

"The good news is you're OK, you didn't suffer any brain damage, or a concussion" said Robbie

"Yeah, doctors said you got pretty lucky" said Andre

"I wish I had gotten there sooner, maybe I could've stopped her" said Tori

"Don't blame yourself Tori, I was the one who ran away because I was to afraid of her" said Cat "I let my own fear get into my head, and this is what I get, I deserved it"

"You think you deserved it?" Jade asked

"Yeah?"

"Caterina Valentine you do not deserve to be treated like this! Anyone who does this to you is a horrible human being" said Tori

"Yeah, I swear the next time I see Martha I'm gonna juice her head like a grape" said Jade

"I think Sam would like to join you" said Cat

"I'd appreciate her help" said Jade

"Make it three" Tori said to Jade then she looks at Cat "You don't deserve to be bullied, no one deserves to be bullied. It's horrible and wrong"

"I guess you're right" Cat said with a smile "I'm just so scared, I don't wanna get hurt, she's horrible"

"What did she say she do if you'd tell anyone?" said Jade

"Be honest, please Cat" said Tori

"She made it seem like she'd kill me" said Cat

Beck, Andre, Robbie, Jade and Tori look at Cat with concern and anger

"She's been threatening you, like that?" said Tori

"She made it seem that way, I'm so scared Tori, I don't know what to do, I don't what she means by "end me", she could mean anything" said Cat

"Well it doesn't matter cause it's not gonna happen, we're not gonna let her touch you again" said Jade

"That's right, she's hurt you enough" said Andre

"Yeah, it's time to stop this" said Robbie

"We gotta tell Principal Helen" said Beck

"I know" said Cat

"This has been going on for too long, and I won't sit by and watch it go on any long, this ends today" said Tori

Cat smiles as she looks at Tori

"OK, I'll tell Principal Helen, but before I do, can we get a little revenge on Martha first?" Cat asks looking from Tori to Jade

Jade smiles "Cat Valentine, you never cease to amuse me"

The next day at Hollywood Arts

Cat is with Tori at her locker

"HEY VALENTINE!" Martha yelled

"Yes?" Cat said turning to Martha

"Let's go, you're gonna be taking a little trip" said Cat

"Yeah I don't think so" said Tori as she closed her locker and turned to Martha

"Oh, and you're gonna stop me" said Martha

"No" said Tori as Beck, Robbie and Andre walked up next to her

"These fools? Ha!" said Martha

"Not them, her" said Tori pointing behind Martha

Martha turns around as Jade walks up holding the scissors Cat got her for Christmas

"Hello Martha" said Jade smiling devilishly

"You're gonna do something to me?" said Martha "Ha, I'd like to see you try"

"You would huh?" said Jade

"Yeah make my day, defend this stupid Redhead over here!" said Martha

"What did you say?" Jade said getting mad

"You heard me" said Martha "Defend this loser, go ahead do it, like she even matters anyway! She's stupid, annoying, says some of the dumbest things I have ever heard, gosh how are any of you idiots even friends with this freak of nature! She should locked away in an insane asylum away so society doesn't have to deal with her!"

Martha's words cut Cat deep and Cat's friends see that

"Oh what did I make someone cry? OH BOO FREAKING HOO! YOU BIG CRY BABY! GO AHEAD CRY! You stupid little girl! No one will ever date a whiny little brat like you, no one, cause you are unlikable you hear me you worthless waste of trash" Martha harshly says

"OK you know what? SCREW YOU!" Jade yelled turning Martha's attention to her "Cat can be a bit random at times but she is not annoying!"

"Yeah that's right!" said Robbie

"She's one of the nicest people on this planet, she genuinely cares about people and for someone like you to just come here and pick on her disgusts me!" said Beck

"Cat is our friend, and no matter what she does, no matter what she says, she will always be our friend" said Andre

"If anyone doesn't like Cat well then that's a dang shame because they're missing out on knowing one of the greatest girls on this planet" said Robbie

"Cat is sweet, she is kind, and I'm not gonna stand here and watch a jerk wad like you or anyone bully her" said Tori

"Sounds like you idiots really care about this stupid redhead" said Martha mockingly

Jade feels more rage build in her "SHE'S NOT STUPID!"

"Oh yeah like you really believe that, just look at her, stupid redhead hair, stupid face, stupid waste of space, you're nothing honey, you suck! No one's gonna love you, and you know why because you're nothing more than a child" said Martha

"Will you quit it, I don't know what you're problem is but you know right to come here and judge people, especially Cat Valentine" said Tori

"Yeah you barely even know her!" said Robbie

"When you came here, you instantly targeted her because someone you could pick on, well bad news for you girl she has friends who will back her up not matter what happens!" said Andre

"She is lovable, she is sweet, and FYI, she's had a boyfriend so take that one" said Beck

"People like you are the most pathetic human beings on the face the planet, to feel like you have to bully others just make yourselves feel better about having crappy lives! Newsflash honey not all of us are perfect!" said Jade "Some of us, have parents that can't even stand us"

"Jade" Cat said

"It's fine, I don't care, she can't do or say anything that's worse that's worse than what's she's done to you Cat, besides, she doesn't scare me" said Jade

"Oh really?" said Martha

"Oh yeah, because here's the thing, to say that someone belongs on a mental facility because they're genuinely happy, is one of the most disgusting things I have ever heard in my life and that's coming from me! I've done and seen some messed up things but you take the cake honey, I might come as a bully to some, and yeah I can be, I admit it, I'm not totally proud of it, but when I see other jerks like you picking on my friends, _especially_ Cat, I'm gonna rip their eyes out and eat them with my soup!" said Jade

"You talk tough, but you don't back it up, you're soft" said Martha

Jade backs up then from above Sam comes down from a vent knocking Martha down

Jade smiles while Cat, Tori, Beck, Andre and Robbie chuckle

Jade smiles as Sam pulls out the butter sock and beats Martha up with it

Cat, Tori, Beck, Andre and Robbie laugh as Sam gives Martha a wedgie then she grabs Martha's leg and twists it and Martha taps out

Jade goes towards her friends then stops and looks down at a prone Martha "Eh, one for good measures" she kicks Martha right in the stomach as hard as she can then she walks up to Cat and gives her a hug

"Well, my job here is done" Sam says taking a bow then takes off out the door

Martha lays on the floor as Tori and the gang walk away

 _Cat and her friends told Principal Helen about Martha bullying Cat and all the terrible things she, this results in Martha's expulsion from Hollywood Arts, Martha is also charged with assault as she did attack Cat with a chair and could've done serious harm to her_

 _Tori and her friends are having a little get together to help cheer Cat up_

 _Cat tweets out on TheSlap a picture of her, Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre_ #BestFriendsForever

Cat giggles as she looks at her phone showing her friends the post

"We love you too" Tori says giving Cat a hug

"Love you forever" Jade says putting her arm around Cat

"Thanks guys, I'm glad you'll always have my back" said Cat

"You know it" said Beck smiling

"Hey, we're friends, nothing will ever change that" said Andre

"You got that right" said Robbie

Tori turns to Cat and moves her hair back then cups her hands on Cat's cheek "You are amazing, no matter what anyone else thinks, remember that, we love and adore you"

Cat smiles then hugs Tori

"Thanks for being there when I needed you" Cat says to Tori

"I'll always be there for you" said Tori "Now, and forever"

Cat looks at Tori with a smile then they hug again

The End.


End file.
